The research reported covers a multidisciplinary program for the early diagnosis of human cancer and for studying metastatic properties of cellular attachment. The attachment of epithelial cells and of fibroblasts to surfaces was studied by a newly modified reflexion contrast microscope. The malignant potential of cervical condylomata accuminata was assessed in a patient population of 190,000 well women. A third study concerns the identification of primary human breast cancers with their metastases using quantitative measurements of individual cellular DNA distribution. A fourth study has been involved in establishing new morphometric and cytochemical markers for highly differentiated urothelial cancers. The potential of fine needle aspiration biopsy for obtaining new parameters for estimating prognosis and further diagnosis of primary and secondary human cancers was explored. A continuing study of carcinogen metabolism included effects of anti-oxidants on metabolism of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons. A study of the kinetics of cellular growth in cervical epithelium was conducted to determine the viability of cervical epithelium after exposure to carcinogens.